¡Oh jesus!
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: como un engaño puede terminar una vida AVISO IMPORTANTE


**HOLA! COMO LES HABIA CONTADO ANTES ESCRIBI ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC BASADO EN UNA CANCION QUE SE LLAMA "OH JESUS" DE LEO MATTIOLI. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ESCUCHARLA MIENTRAS LEEN. ESTA EN YOUTUBE. AHORA LOS DEJO.**

**Oh Jesús!**

Una hermosa tarde de primavera Akane iba paseando por la calle de la populosa Nerima. Kasumi le había pedido hacer unos mandados para la cena, excusa que utilizo para salir de la casa y aprovechar a comprar un regalo de aniversario para su esposo.

Últimamente las cosas no estaban bien. Las peleas ya no existían, los celos habían desaparecido, solo había silencio. Un silencio perturbador. Akane no sabia que estaba pasando pero le hecho la culpa a los problemas financieros de la familia que recaían sobre los hombros de su ahora esposo, Ranma. Los primeros meses fueron felices, claro que tuvieron algunos inconvenientes, nada fuera de lo normal, algunas prometidas, enemigos-amigos, intentos de secuestros, etc. Pero los pudieron sobrellevar. De un tiempo acá, las charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, lentamente fueron desapareciendo. El llegaba tarde por la noche y se iba temprano por la mañana. Se habían distanciado.

Ahora estaba caminando dispuesta a encontrar el regalo perfecto para el. En una vidriera vio un par de muñequeras con un hermoso bordado. Eran negras con el bordado de un caballo en dorado. "Perfecto" pensó. Entro y pidió verlas. Sin importarle el precio, las compro y pidió que se las envolvieran para regalo. Salio de la tienda con su regalo en mano. Paso por el mercado y compro los víveres encargados. Como era temprano decidió pasar por el U-Chan`s a comer un okonomiyaqui. Le sorprendió ver el cartel de cerrado. Ukyo nunca cerraba a estas horas. Decidió pasar igual. Al entrar vio todas las luces apagadas. Tropezó con unos platos tirados en el suelo, la comida estaba toda desparramada. "¿Qué paso aquí?" se pregunto. De pronto escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, camino lentamente hacia allí. Entreabrió la puerta y lo que vio no lo podía creer. Ukyo estaba sentada en la mesada abrazada a un hombre. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas, sus cabellos despeinados, sus respiraciones agitadas. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. El hombre le daba la espalda, pero lo pudo reconocer por la ropa que llevaba, bueno lo poco que quedaba de ella. Una camisa china roja y el pantalón negro.

-_Ran…Ranma?- _susurro

El susodicho se giro y la observo. Sorprendido hablo –_Akane?...-_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos soltaron los víveres y su regalo. Todo callo al piso. El se acomodo la ropa y se acerco a ella. Akane no reaccionaba. Cuando lo vio acercarse se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de allí.

No sabía hacia donde, no le importaba. Solo quería escapar. Tal vez si corría lejos esa pesadilla no la alcanzaría.

Ranma observo el regalo envuelto, tenia una nota que decía "feliz aniversario, amor". Abrió el regalo y se encontró con las delicadas muñequeras. Las tomo entre sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho. Unas lágrimas rodearon su rostro. Levanto la mirada hacia donde ella había huido y fue detrás de ella.

Akane seguía corriendo, chocándose contra las personas que se cruzaban por su camino. Sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas y su mente con la misma imagen repitiéndose una y otra vez no le permitieron ver el auto que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

Solo se escucho el sonido de los frenos que derraparon en el asfalto y la rotura de los vidrios. Akane salio volando por el fuerte impacto golpeando con su cabeza contra el piso, quedando inconciente en el momento. Las personas pronto se agolparon para ver el accidente. Algunos llamaban a la policía, otros a la ambulancia, otros simplemente observaban sin poder reaccionar.

Ranma a lo lejos escucho el chirrido de las ruedas de un auto y la explosión de los vidrios. Su corazón se estrujo. Pensando lo peor salio a toda velocidad.

Sus temores fueron confirmados al ver a la ambulancia y a los paramédicos corriendo a atender a su esposa que estaba en el asfalto rodeada por su propia sangre. Se abro paso gritando y empujando al que se le cruzara.

-_¡Akane! ¡Akane!- _grito.

La policía que estaba controlando a la multitud se acerco a el.

Uno de ellos pregunto -_¿La conoce?-_

_-Si. Es mi esposa-_ dijo- _Por favor déjeme verla- _suplico.

El policía al ver la desesperación en el lo dejo pasar.

Acercándose a los médicos que estaban atendiendo a Akane pregunto -_¿Co… como esta?-_ tartamudeo al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de ella.

El medico contesto sin dejar de trabajar en ella –_Muy grave. Sufrió un fuerte trauma en la cabeza. Debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato- _la colocaron en la camilla y la subieron ala ambulancia. Ranma subió con ella. Y tomo su mano. Le suplicaba que no lo dejara, que ella era fuerte, que no se dejara vencer, que la amaba. Pero claro, ella no podía escucharlo.

Al llegar al hospital pronto la llevaron al quirófano para operarla así poder detener la hemorragia. Ranma se quedo en el hall, esperando. Caminaba de acá para allá.

Transcurrieron las horas y no salía nadie a hablar con el. Ya no aguantaba mas, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y entrar, un medico salio.

-_¿Usted es el esposo de la señora Saotome Akane?-_ pregunto el doctor.

-_Si, soy yo. ¿Como esta doctor? ¿Se recuperara? ¿Cuando puedo verla?-_ pregunto una detrás de la otra sin darle lugar al medico para que pueda contestar.

El medico vio la desesperación en sus ojos –_Lo siento mucho señor, pero me temo que no puede verla. Su estado es muy crítico. Sufrió un gran trauma en la cabeza lo que le produjo la hemorragia. En el quirófano pudimos detenerla. Pero perdió demasiada sangre. También debido al accidente tiene varios órganos comprometidos- _respiro profundo –_ Lo siento mucho señor, pero no creo que pase de esta noche-_

Ranma no escucho nada mas de lo que el medico dijo. Su mundo se derrumbo a sus pies. Cayó al piso golpeando sus puños contra el duro material. Queriendo apaciguar el dolor que sentía. El medico se agacho con el y lentamente lo condujo a terapia intensiva donde se encontraba Akane. Lo dejo solo diciéndole que tenía unos minutos para estar con ella. El solo asintió y tomo la mano de ella. Estaba rodeada por aparatos, que la mantenían con vida. Tenia vendas en la cabeza y los brazos. Estaba tan hermosa, su rostro sereno y tranquilo.

El no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Sabía que todo era su culpa. Le suplicaba que lo perdonara, que la amaba más que nada en este mundo, que no lo dejara.

El tiempo parecía no pasar hasta que una enfermera lo saco de allí.

Caminando en el hospital encontró una capilla y se acerco. Sentándose en uno de los bancos rezo.

**Oh Jesús… ¿en donde estas? ¿En que lugar del mundo ayudando a tanta gente y yo aquí solo esperando que venas por mi?**

**Oh Jesús… siempre creí en ti. No permitas que todo mi mundo se derrumbe en un solo segundo… ten piedad de mí…**

**Se me va la mujer de mi vida. Por haberla llenado tanto de heridas. Por favor, de hombre a hombre te pido, haz cualquier cosa para que se quede esta noche conmigo.**

**Oh Jesús… ¿en donde estas? **

**Oh Jesús… si ella se marcha… dime donde solo esta el camino para poder proteger y cuidarla de donde tu estas…**

**Oh Jesús… manche mi vida, con una loca y tonta aventura que me hizo cometer mis locuras… te pido perdón…**

**Y es que se me va la mujer de mi vida. Por haberla llenado tanto de heridas. Por favor, de hombre a ahombre te pido, haz cualquier cosa para que se quede esta noche conmigo.**

**Oh Jesús… ¿en donde estas?**

Habiendo abierto su corazón no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Calmándose un poco, volvió a la sala de espera. Allí vio a toda la familia, estaban desolados igual que el. Se sentó en un rincón, no quería enfrentarlos. Pronto la alarma se prendió y médicos y enfermeras corrían para atender a quien se había descompensado. Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez mas sabiendo que podía ser ella a quien estuvieran atendiendo en esos momentos.

Después de un tiempo, el mismo medico que había hablado antes con el, salio de la terapia intensiva.

Aclarando su vos hablo –_Familiares de Saotome Akane- _

La familia se abalanzo al doctor pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar, solo lo miraron con ojos esperanzados de que haya ocurrido algún milagro.

El doctor suspiro y con vos suave hablo-_Lo siento mucho, pero la señora Saotome acaba de fallecer-_

La familia se abrazo y lloraron juntos su perdida aun sin poder creerlo. Ranma se aparto, no podía verlos a la cara aunque compartieran el mismo dolor.

Se quedo en una esquina del lugar y lloro hasta que no pudo mas, hasta que no tuvo mas lagrimas, suplicando perdón a su ahora fallecida esposa mientras observaba sus muñequeras.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>UN POCO TRAGIACO NO?<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTE ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LEO MATTIOLI UN GRAN CANTA-AUTOR DE LA MIVIDA TROPICAL ARGENTINA QUE FALLECIO EL 07-08-2011. UNA GRAN PERDIDA PARA TODOS.

DESDE YA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE...


End file.
